guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Johnny
"Sfondi" What. Like... seriously. When did he randomly get a surname? The S (talk) 07:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) He's had it since the first Guilty Gear X Drama CD Ao Kusanagi (talk) 12:14, May 28, 2015 (UTC)Ao Kusanagi Is it even canon? Does anything EVER call him that, outside of one line from a Drama CD from 2001? I just looked up "ジョニー" "スフォンディ" in Google, characters taken from this very same page, and there are only 212 results, the vast majority being English pages, and the half-dozen from Japanese sites are from image search sites. Some of which just lead to a page saying "no results found". Actual Japanese GG sites just call him "ジョニー" (Johnny), exclusively, with zero mention of this surname, not even as a "trivia fact". In fact, it appears quite suspiciously that anything that does say "Johnny Sfondi" in either language just copy-pasted from this site. Oh! So turns out, this site changed the title of this article from "Johnny" to "Johnny Sfondi" in 2015. And suddenly "Sfondi" exploded on the internet, very likely due to this page being the first thing that comes up if anyone ever searches for Johnny. Using Google's search options, "Sfondi" is pretty much a wasteland if searching from prior years, such as 1995-2009. And more to the point, searching in Japanese in any year prior to 2014 brings up a grand total of four sites, none of which are relevant. But anyway, back in English world, it looks like the major (sole?) proponent for "Johnny Sfondi" came from guiltygear.ru, and then gear-project.tumblr.com. Both ran by the exact same person, who goes by "Blade" or "Mimeblade". Sadly, I thought this: http://www.guiltygear.ru/files/faqs/Guilty_Gear_X_By_Your_Side_G_Gear.txt was a good lead, as Venom supposedly says "Mr. Sfondi" during story mode. But no, this is a lie. As clearly seen here, at around 5:40: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPBxDB5dCRs He only calls him "Johnny" during that dialogue. That was merely a creative translation from Blade. So thus far, the only mention of Sfondi whatsoever is from a single Drama CD line from 2001, and then Blade pushed really really hard in calling him that until this website picked it up a couple years ago and the internet exploded with copy-paste. Also... isn't the Drama CD purely audio? Where did this "スフォンディ" ever come from, anyway? I mean, here's the dialogue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxgJ66jIBNA Happens at 8:25. Audio-only, of course. That apparently no one in Japan ever heard and felt like mentioning on their own GG wikis. (Also, are we sure he's even saying a last name and not just some other word?) Anyway, point is, I feel this should be fact-checked for authenticity before this site blares to the world that it's his last name (Haha, two years too late). For starters, any actual Japanese site (Not copy-pasted from here!) that actually talks about his last name would be an excellent start. 08:17, November 17, 2017 (UTC) 5 years later; Here's a japanese transcript of the drama CD: https://plaza.rakuten.co.jp/aosimahiro/4002/ Ky says "Johnny's Family", not "Johnny Sfondi". MAXXUNLIMITEDZ (talk) 05:15, February 21, 2020 (UTC)